Fireworks
by Eccentric11
Summary: Ron/Hermione/Draco love triangle. Who's the bad guy, actually? While Ron's off with Lavender, Hermione got her own admirer.
1. He Had No Clue

**beta'ed by my friend who beta'ed my other story Love IS Blind and Foolish, who sadly doesn't have an account D;**

**

* * *

**

"I think I'm going alone…" I purposely blurted out.

"But it's new years eve, Hermione! You can't just go alone.." Harry looked up from the homework he just picked up.

"Yes I can, Harry. It really is up to me, and since no one asked me to go with them, I decided to either to go alone or not go at all. Although now that I think about it, I guess I'd rather not go at all." I was serious.

"I say, ask a random person out." Ron came out of nowhere.

"You're mental." Harry shook his head. "Not you, Ron." he corrected as soon as he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Easy for you to say. Tell me, are _you_ going to watch the fireworks alone?" I gave him one of my best glares.

"Well, no, I've got Ginny. We're going as friends. It's not a big deal, I mean you can watch the fireworks with a friend, right? In fact, go ask a friend of yours and watch the fireworks with them." Harry glanced at Ron. I could barely understand what Harry was saying, as he was tripping over his own words.

"What? Harry, be honest. You guys are practically more than friends." I pointed out, resulting in a very red Harry as he quickly tried to cover his face with his previously forgotten homework.

"They're just friends." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"On a side note, guess who I'm going with?" Ron cheerfully added, despite the cold tension around him. "Lavender! Lavender Brown!" He didn't spare a second for us to actually guess.

"Figures. You guys had been snogging each other everywhere around school." Harry said in a mumble.

"Come on guys, you could've been more excited." Ron plopped himself on a sofa. I looked down at the floor and then at Harry.

"I'm focusing hard on my homework." Harry made an excuse. He knew I never liked Lavender.

"You know, I'm planning a surprise for her right when the clock strikes twelve." Ron's eyes wandered to the ceilings.

"That's it. I'm done with my homework." I didn't realize it, but it was as if my heart filled itself with some dense potion that made it both heavy and painful.

"You forgot this one." Harry pointed out a homework I, apparently, wasn't done with.

"I-I will finish it in the dormitory. I'm tired, goodnight." I hurried to the dormitory stairs and didn't look back. I bloody wish that Lavender knew how lucky she is.

* * *

Today is the 31st of December, which automatically made it New Year's Eve. Do I think it's special? Yes, if we're talking about how I would be able to have the whole library for my own.

"Hermione!" Ginny looked desperate. "Do I look better with blue or green?" she was holding two different coloured ribbons on her hand so I can see how it works with her flaming red hair.

"Oh please, both are just a shade different, why does it matter?" I said rather too harshly.

"Are you having a rough day?" She said sympathetically.

"Of course I am!" I almost broken down to tears. "I mean, I'm sorry. This is not the best day ever." I buried my face in my hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ginny put down her ribbons and sat beside me. "Are you going to watch the fireworks tonight?"

"No. No date." I confessed.

"Do you want to come with me and Harry?" Ginny's intentions were nice, but there's nothing nice about being a third-wheel, however comfortable all three are with each other.

"I'm flattered really, but it's okay." I swear Ginny looked relieved. I wasn't offended, I knew how important this might be for Ginny and Harry. Besides, I'd probably have my mind wind up wondering about someone else, when Ginny and Harry would be talking amongst themselves. A good plan, though I'd rather not.

"Well, anytime you change your mind, feel free to tell me?" Ginny wiped the tears off my face.

"Thanks." I managed a smile.

"I better get going, see you later! Wait, blue or green?"

"Green." I decided. Ginny took her ribbons and went back to her dormitory. I sighed.

It was just after lunch and everyone seems to be busy in their own dormitories, getting ready for the big night.

* * *

I read my way until the sun sets and the sky grew dark. I just sat there as I smiled and occasionally waved and picked up a short conversation with various couples going out the portrait hole and various people who couldn't wait to go out the portrait hole and meet their date.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry was fastening his wrist watch while walking towards me. "I heard Ginny asked you to come with us?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not going to disturb you too." I smiled.

"No, no, no! Don't get me wrong, I'm p-perfectly fine with it. In fact, I'm asking you to come with us! Two against one, Hermione." Harry stammered.

"You cannot lie to me, Potter." I laughed and closed my book.

"Alright." Harry seemed to surrender. I saw Ron walked pass by while brushing his hair with his fingers. My heart skipped a beat and for a moment there I lost focus on everything else. Harry saw where my eyes were looking at and he immediately added,

"You might as well want to remember that Ron will be off having a pretty good time." Harry turned back to Ron and he was now snogging Lavender. "I'm pretty sure of that."

"What do you want, Harry?" I wasn't quite sure.

"Just come watch the fireworks!" He exclaimed.

"I'll watch from the common room window. Easy, right?"

"It wouldn't be the same, come on, maybe you'll find someone you will particularly fancy!" Harry seemed so excited about all this more than I was.

"You're so insensitive. Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll go." My tone was bitter. "And no, I will not be going with you and Ginny, if that makes you even happier."

"Who are y-"

"Alone." I stormed off to the dormitories and quickly found something to change into and put my book on my bedside table. I went back down to the common room and found that most of the people previously standing there had gone out to see the fireworks. I shook my head.

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny and Harry were still there. "We'll walk with you until we're outside, where it's crowded." I smiled and followed them silently, which must be awkward for both sides.

When we were outside, the sky was still dark showing that the fireworks haven't started yet.

"See you later, Hermione!" Harry said as he and Ginny walked the opposite way I'm walking. By now, I know the place pretty well and the dark wasn't a problem. I found my favorite rock to sit on just beside the lake and near a tree that would usually give me the shade I need under the sunlight. I started throwing rocks and see if I can make them skip on the water before plunging into the depths below. I never really realized how lonely I was until then, especially when the fireworks show started and I had no one to share it with. I lay on my back and tried to enjoy the scene.

"It's too beautiful to see _that_ alone." A voice suddenly came from behind the tree.

"Wh-What?" I almost fell into the lake.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Granger." And now I realized who's voice it was; Malfoy.

"Go away, Malfoy." I looked away. He's probably the last person I would want to see right now.

"No one asked you out, Granger?" He smirked. "Hey, I don't have anyone to share the fireworks with either. How about I sit here?" He quickly added when he saw my reaction. "Don't worry, I'll keep a one meter distance." This wasn't the typical arrogant Malfoy-at least not as much- but I guess without anyone else around, this might just be what he was like deep inside.

"What do you want?" I raised my eyebrows.

"If a friend's upset, it's my job to comfort them." Malfoy stepped closer, the way he said it was dark.

"I'm not your friend, so go away." I was getting desperate.

"But you _do_ need one, don't you?" Malfoy was not at all one meter away, he was close, much closer than what was comfortable that I could feel his breath. I looked away,

"One meter, Malfoy." I reminded him.

"Come on, Granger. Everyone else didn't mind my company, why can't one mud- muggleborn stand me for one night?"

"I'm not everyone else." I put pressure to my words. I was about to leave for the castle when I found him sitting there and not trying to stop me. I mean, before this night I would've thought any encounter with Draco Malfoy would lead into a fight, but after the things he said earlier, I really thought he would try and stop me from leaving him there alone.

I hesitated, but continued on walking towards the castle anyway.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I heard a voice say. I'm pretty certain that this time it wasn't Malfoy.

"Ron?"

"Hey, didn't expect you to be here." Ron was gasping for air between words.

"Same here." I was totally bewildered and had millions of things running in my mind. "Where's Lavender?" I tried hard to say it casually.

"Who? Lav- Oh! Ditched her." Ron said, as if he didn't care at all.

"You did?" I felt really bad for Lavender, but then happy.

"Yeah, I guess. Now come on. The fireworks aren't over just yet. Wanna watch it with me?" He led me back to the rocks and gestured for me to lay on my back beside him.

"Wasn't- nevermind." I was wondering where Draco had gone.

"What? Draco? Yeah, I kicked him out of here." Ron laughed.

"You did?" I said that phrase twice tonight. Ron wasn't himself, and I couldn't quite believe it.

"So what if I did? C'mere." I lay on my back beside him and tried to take in the moment. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ron look at me in a way I never saw him use. It was like desire, warmth, and an odd mixture of pain, but definitely not Ron at all.

It's like he had been waiting for this. I thought he had no clue…

* * *

**Thank you thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Last Night

**Prompt for Sunday 9th January:**

**"Why didn't you tell me that to start with?"**

**-Still beta'ed by my friend who beta'ed the previous chapter-**

**

* * *

**

I woke up and the first thing I did was smile.

It was a dream wasn't it? Wait, no, it was real. I watched the fireworks with Ron Weasley. Unbelievable.

I was, undoubtedly, in a very good mood. I jumped out of my bed and brushed my hair while humming to the happiest songs I know. I couldn't wait to see him again!

"Morning, Dean." I smiled.

"Morning." Dean Thomas replied, looking rather confused. It was like I'm on Felix Felicis- everything seemed to be done by intuition.

I spotted my two best friends in the middle of a very busy Great Hall, and immediately walked as fast as I can towards them.

"Morning, boys." I flashed my teeth.

"Err morning, Hermione." They both said in a rather boring tone. I sat down, still keeping the smile on my face.

"What's with you?" Harry said suspiciously.

"What's with me?" I couldn't believe Ron haven't told him yet- or was Harry just pretending to not know? I just chuckled.

"We're serious." Ron, for the trillionth time, was talking with his mouth full.

"What?" I was still half-smiling. "Ahh I see what you're doing. Come on guys, I'm not really feeling like joking around right now."

"We're not joking around, Hermione." Harry said.

"Wow, you guys _are_ good." I said sarcastically. "Cut it off."

"Okay…" Ron said, just like that. "Hey, I finally said it!" He continued in a totally different tone.

"_It_?" Harry seemed like he couldn't believe his ears.

"What _it_?" I was lost.

"I asked her out." Ron said proudly. "…properly." he added.

"Wait, who? You didn't ask me-"

"Well I thought it would be better if it came more of a surprise to you guys." Ron grinned. I wasn't thinking about that. He was watching the fireworks with me last night. Why would he ask someone out and then ditch her and watch the fireworks with me? This wasn't making sense. I just hoped for the best. "Surprise!" Ron made a gesture as if this was all a marvelous surprise- not to me it wasn't.

"Lavender?" Harry still wasn't sure.

"Yeah, Lavender Brown." Ron confirmed. That was it.

"What do you want, Ron?" I closed my book. "Why didn't you tell me that to start with?"

"Tell you what to start what?"

"This. Before. Yesterday. Last night." I sobbed. "Ugh. You guys just don't get it."

"Well you never told us anything." Harry seemed to be in Ron's side.

"It's not necessary."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! (I know it's very short compared to the previous one, but the chapter was done :/)**


	3. How Far Can I Go?

**Prompt for Tuesday 11th January:**

**Toxic beauty**

**(Draco's point of view)**

**-Still beta'ed by my friend who beta'ed the previous chapter-**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, I'm done here." Crabbe pushed away the plate in front of him.

"Are you kidding me?" Goyle took the leftovers and ate them all in a few seconds.

"Would you guys just stop?" I was still thinking about the other night. "Just leave me alone." I tried to sound as mean as possible, and I guess it worked.

"Draco, meet me in the Dungeons?" Pansy was batting her eyelashes. "I'll be waiting." She giggled and then left.

"Alright, Pansy." I half-heartedly waved. I didn't exactly mean what I said, though. I was too busy looking at the other side of the Great Hall.

She was happy, then confused, then angry, but sad. I was watching from afar as she stormed off from the table. What was I thinking?

Ugh I shouldn't have. But she was so tempting, like a toxic beauty. I would do anything to spend the night under the fireworks with her. It doesn't really matter if I didn't look like myself, as long as I knew that it was still me.

I did some pretty wicked things, but Hermione, she can make me do the worst things of all. I'm not sure why she even exists in my heart. She's like a warm summer breeze that comforts the cold winter palace.

She's a mudblood; true, very true. But her brilliance might just match my cunningness- something I've been searching for for a long time now.

Father will kill me, but this is just a fling, right? I mean, why would I have a feeling more than a crush to a mudblood? The thought disgusted me.

This isn't right. I looked at the big flask of Polyjuice Potion in my hand, half empty. How far can I go to get this girl?

**

* * *

Now this is even shorter than the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, though. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Firewhiskey

**Prompt for Thursday 13th January**

**Firewhiskey

* * *

**

**Prompt for Saturday January 15th:**

**"You're looking particularly lovely today."**

**

* * *

(back to Hermione's point of view)**

This is definitely not the place I will be found under normal circumstances, but I need to find _him_ and this is _his_ place. I tried to hide under my coat while making sure no one was following me, and then dashed off to the corner where I could see him all alone.

"Why hello there." He greeted.

"You don't know who I am, okay." I was quite surprised.

"Of course I do! You're Hermione Granger!" He pointed his finger at me, and that got us a few glances.

"Shh Shhh Shhhhhh!" I sat opposite him.

"You know, you're looking particularly lovely today." Draco leaned back on his chair. "Firewhiskey?"

"You're drunk." I stated, noticing the rather empty look in his eyes. (?) "Wait, are you even legal yet?"

"If I was, mm…. well no." Draco put his glass back on the table.

"Look, I need you sober. So I guess I cannot talk to you in this condition, can I?"

"You can!" He laughed. "I'm serious. I'm just… half drunk. Semi-drunk." I realized he wasn't all that drunk, but it still counts.

"Oh grow up, Malfoy." I shook my head. I was just about to leave when I thought better of it. If he was drunk, it might be even easier to get the information from him. "Erm, do you happen to remember New Year's Eve?"

"Ahh yes. The lake, the fireworks, you." Draco winked. I guess this wasn't the right time, but he kept on talking. "I did a very horrible mistake." He looked at his feet. "But it was all I can do."

"You put a memory charm on him, didn't you?"

"Wha- What memory charm?" Draco was getting the life back in his eyes.

"Oh you know, the one you put on Ron when the night ended?" I was assuming without any proof at all.

"Hermione, I know you. You're not _that_ thick, right?" He chuckled.

"He was there. Ron was there just after I walked away. He was with me and he didn't remember a thing the next morning! He even claimed a different version of his night. It's ridi- wait…" It was like the puzzle my head had been struck by a lightning. A million of things were running around in my mind, but they are slowly making an actual picture that makes sense.

"That Blood Traitor was suddenly there, but this morning he claimed he wasn't. Figure it out, will you? Now excuse me I got to go."

"But you can't!" I grabbed his wrist but quickly let go.

"Aww, you want me around! Do you, Granger?"

"No. Umm go ahead." What is this? Why is my heart beating this fast? Not for Malfoy. This is not because of Malfoy.

"Nahh I'll stay." Draco teased.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"Tell me if you change your mind." He winked while he put his coat on.

Is it weird that I just smiled?

* * *

**A/N: to ****Martina Malfoy Lestrange****, I'm so sorry I couldn't help but write short chapters D; I hope posting two chapters at once can help?**

**anyways, thanks for reading! :D-ohh and this also beta'ed by my friend who beta'ed the previous chapters.**


	5. I Would Be Lying

**Prompt for Wednesday 12th January:**

**"Meet me by the lake,"**

**

* * *

**

_'Meet me by the lake,'_ I read the note given to me by a seemingly innocent first year.

"Erm, excuse me, can I know who you got this from?" I stopped the little girl in her tracks.

"No." She squeaked and ran away. I sighed. I guess I'll have to find out by myself.

* * *

I was afraid to sit, too cautious because there was no one around.

"Figured it out yet?" Malfoy was suddenly there.

"No actually." I admitted.

"Have you ever thought that it wasn't him, the Blood Traitor, at all?"

"It was you." But it can't be. "You used a Polyjuice Potion!" But he wouldn't.

"Points for Gryffindor!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh and please stop calling Ron by that name." I accused him.

"It comes naturally, Granger." His eyes met mine under the moonlight.

"Well I do not fancy whatever comes naturally to you. It's not that hard, once you tried." I couldn't believe I was giving advice to Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Someone called out from afar.

"Who's that?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's _your_ name that person's calling, not mine." He had a point. "You came here alone, right?"

"Alone. Of course. I wouldn't want to be spotted mingling with the wrong crowd." I looked away.

"Lumos!" I saw a ball of light drawing nearer. "Hermione! Merlin's beard!" It was Harry Potter.

"Hi Harry." I mumbled.

"Potter." Draco backed away.

"Malfoy? You were with Malfoy?" Harry's tone was disappointed and surprised with a hint of fear.

"It was nothing." Those were the only words I could think of.

"Come on, Potter." Draco was advancing on Harry.

"Don't you 'come on' me." Harry said. "Hermione," He turned to look at me. "I thought you have better taste."

"We weren't here because of anything, Harry! We were…"

"…You were? You were having feelings for a Malfoy?" Harry said, and I glanced at Draco.

"We met here, and I thought it'd be fun to pick on a Mudblood." Draco said rather unconvincingly, but at the very least Harry bought it.

"I'll get my revenge." I added, while quickly turning away and walking back towards the castle trying to hide my red cheeks. I was never good at acting.

I thought about Harry's question once again. As much as I hated what was on my mind, I would be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: again, if you are not a fan of short chapters, I'm so so very sorry. I'll try harder next chapter :S**


	6. It Used to be Easy

**Prompt of the day for Wednesday 19th January:**

**A time to remember

* * *

**

There's a time to remember each and every single thing he did.

"We are brewing potions today." Professor Snape suddenly entered the room, as always. "Your notes won't be necessary. Brew from your memories, what you remember." Memories, I tried to remember, but all that came to my mind was Malfoy. Potions, I could think of 20 or so potions that I remembered well how to make- word for word, but all that came to my mind was the Polyjuice Potion, and how Draco Malfoy used it right before my eyes, and I didn't realize.

"Bet you 2 galleons the Blood Traitor won't even finish brewing his potion." I heard a whisper from the Slytherin table. I quickly turned my head around, but _he_ was absent from class that day. I took a deep breath and reminded myself of who he was, and who I was. I should have never got carried away.

I obviously won't have time to brew a Polyjuice Potion, therefore I chose another much simpler one. I was brewing the potions without even trying. Potions, Snape, Slytherin, Draco… Merlin's beard! Stop it, Hermione! I didn't even get how my brain can make those connections.

The classes lasted for a decade, and I couldn't wait to go back to the dormitories and have some time alone. My day was terrible with too much things needed to be thought about. But just as I was going up the staircase, Ginny grabbed my hand and dragged me back down.

"Hermione, I need to tell you everything!" She was smiling widely.

"What is it?" I gave up trying to find reasons to avoid Ginny's conversation. For a second there, looking at her flaming red hair made me forgot all my troubles. I started to remember how easy it used to be. Sure I never really got any closer to being Ron's girlfriend than I was to walk on the moon, but it was believable. There were a lot of reasons that made me like Ron, like his funny personality, the color of his hair, and the fact that he was my best friend. But most of all, it was because I was sure of him. He might just be _the one_.

"So we were at the lake…" She started her story. The lake. It triggered a different memory, something not quite as sweet as Ginny's, I supposed, but equally memorable. "He brought some Firewhiskey… Not a lot, just enough to get us both to confess." Ginny winked, while still smiling. Firewhiskey, now didn't that just brought up another memory? She was talking in a whisper, but somehow the words rung in my head as if reminding me of the time I fell in love.

"But- But how?" Despite all the things running in my head at that moment, I was still excited for Ginny. She had been confessing her feelings for Harry to me, and I couldn't help but start feeling like it was a part of my business as well.

"I'm not sure… It just happened. Right at that moment, it was as if there were fireworks in the background…" Ginny sighed and started to be carried away by her fantasies, while the word she just said got stuck in my head, playing on repeat. I took a deep breath and tried very hard to not show any sign of crying. Fireworks… wasn't that the start of it all? What would've happened if I never had gone to see the fireworks that night? What would've happened if he thought better than pretending to be someone else? What would've happened if I knew from the start it was him? Would I gave him a chance? Would my mind let my heart believe that it was possible for a Draco Malfoy to steal one Hermione Granger's heart? Confusion, anger, joy. Fireworks… the word that pained me most.

* * *

**is this at the very least longer than the last chapter? I hope so... XP**

**thanks so much for reading! :D**


	7. Lost My Path

**Prompt for Tuesday 2nd February:**

**path**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, hey, hey Hermione," Ron whispered while grinning, "Check this out!" He was supposed to do his Charms homework, but instead he started to sing,

_"So hello Lavender,_

_Your name like a flower,_

_My name is Ron,_

_And it rhymes with pond."_

_"_How was it?"

It was the most terrible song I've ever heard. Everything about it hurts me and my ears; the lyrics, meaning, and melody!

"It's lovely, Ron." I said with a flat face. "Wait, no, I should be honest- it's stupid."

"You're just jealous, Hermione." Ron walked towards Harry and sang the song he sung to me earlier.

I was… in some way, and the fact that Ron himself pointed it out hit me like a train. My feelings were divided- I'm afraid I have lost my path. I'm not supposed to feel this way towards two people at once.

"You can't sing!" I stood up. I didn't realize what I was doing, but when I did it was too late.

"What?" Ron looked offended.

"You can't sing." I repeated.

"Yes I bloody hell can!" He advanced towards me.

"Your song was rubbish, and what you were trying to say was pointless." I let it all out, since I figured I was already standing up awkwardly and accused someone they couldn't sing without any apparent reason to mock him.

"It's not like you could do better." Ron frowned.

"I can-" I realized I couldn't do better. Now what?

Ron raised his eyebrows.

**

* * *

Draco's POV.**

I was lurking behind the walls of the Great Hall when I caught the argument between Ron and Hermione. I listened intently for a few minutes before barging in.

"Go sing, Hermione." I teased. I would've never thought I could agree with a Weasley.

"What?" Hermione turned around. "No! No no no!" She shook her head and waved her hands. "Go away, Malfoy." She mumbled.

"You should never make fun of someone else before you're sure of yourself." My lips curled into a smile, half teasingly and half admiring her worried face.

"I was just being honest." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You were cornering yourself, sorry to point that out." Hermione flinched. I guess she didn't like that someone else pointed out _two_ of her mistakes today.

"I was just saving Ron from further shame." She gave me the I-am-right-you-are-wrong look.

"Yes yes, by having all the shame for yourself? Don't be so greedy, Granger." I chuckled.

"Why are so interested in this anyway, Malfoy? This is none of your business." Hermione was glaring at me. It was, actually. It's considering Hermione Granger, and I wouldn't mind being in her life more often.

"Good point. I'll shut up." I made Hermione smiled a satisfied smile, and it satisfied myself. "… after you sing." for me. I wish I had the guts to say the last two words.

"I will not." Hermione tried to make things even clearer.

"You will." I smirked. "I'll make you sing. You'll have to. You mocked Weasley's singing, so you have to prove that you can." Ron Weasley wasn't even in the conversation anymore. "Oh come on, Granger! Don't be such a coward. It's just a few lines, yeah? Nothing much. Must be easy for someone like you." I gave a hint of sarcasm.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy! Can _you_ sing?" In a temper tantrum like this, she could easily be a Slytherin. If only she was, I would be perfect for her.

"I can sing." I lied. "After you, Granger." I bowed teasingly.

"Fine." She said, but I saw something else coming. "I can't sing. Happy now?" But your voice must be beautiful, divine, or at the very least entertaining.

"A bit."

"Good." Hermione was breathing heavily for a moment or two, still standing up and facing me. "Now excuse me." She gathered her books and was heading outside the Great Hall.

"Good night." I whispered as she walked pass me. For a fraction of a second, she stopped in her tracks- but it was short enough that no one seemed to notice. She gave me another one of her glares, but I swear I saw her cheeks going red-bright red.

What have I done wrong? I couldn't quite figure it out. Okay, I might have hurt her once or twice, or thrice, or a few times, but that's not a reason for her to not take me seriously. She came into my life and I actually start caring for someone else other than myself.

I just want to hear her sing.

* * *

**NOTE: Please tell me if the constant changing of POVs are starting to bother you guys :S**

**anyway, thanks for reading! :D hope this is not a weird chapter? :/**

**EDIT: "Hermione rolled her eyes." I fixed that line. thanks to FantasyGirl for realizing my mistake XD**


	8. Take a Little Risk

**Prompt for February 15th Tuesday:**

**Jealous**

**-overdue**

**

* * *

**

My eyes wandered as if they got their own pair of legs. I never agreed with what they set their gaze on. Like right now, my eyes looked towards Ron and Lavender, and I think it was doing that on purpose to make my heart burst. They're disgusting, but why am I jealous?

"Jealousy's going to take you no where." A guy's voice disturbed my never ending stream of thoughts.

"Much like love itself." I replied, though I didn't know who said the statement in the first place.

"It's different." Apparently, Malfoy didn't think spending time with me is a waste of time anymore.

"Not really. It's easy to fall in love, and it's also easy to be jealous. But it's hard to make people love you back, just like how it's hard to make people be jealous of you."

"The problem is, jealousy will take you as far as screaming at your loved ones, but love, it will take you anywhere." Since when did Draco Malfoy get so wise?

"Just… put that argument aside." I sighed.

"Afraid of losing the debate, Granger?"

"It's not going to be worth it." I started to walk away.

"Never saw you back away from humiliating me before." Malfoy sneered.

"It's…" I looked around. "Too risky. Don't want to get into trouble." I walked away again.

"Don't want to get into trouble?" He smirked. "This the problem with you, Hermione." I noticed he's calling me by my first name now. "You lack risk."

"I just don't want to break any rules or have anything interfere with me and my perfect record."

"No, you really can't break the rules." Draco raised his eyebrow. I saw Professor McGonagall walking towards us.

"Morning Profes-" But before I could properly greet the professor, Draco Malfoy kissed me, passionately, and with his eyes closed.

"My office, tomorrow afternoon, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." the professor simply pointed at both of us and said. She walked past without any further ado.

"Now that I'm done helping you with that…" Malfoy walked backwards and soon turned around and left me there.

I was furious, and so was Ron.

* * *

**So, this was very very short, but my friend said it's good this way. comments?**

**thanks for reading btw :D**


End file.
